


喜欢你💕1⃣️3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️3⃣️

医生们来检查少年的情况时，都惊得合不拢嘴。多处内脏破裂，多处粉碎性骨折，多处神经组织重挫，基本上被现代医学判了死刑的人，才7天居然不但意识清醒了，连伤也好了大半，这简直是从死神手中夺回来的。如果这人不是TS的小心肝，早被他们切片瓜分了。  
为什么会认为他是男人的小宝贝？看他紧张他的程度不就一目了然了吗？  
TS是谁？他的地位SI医院部的人能不知道吗？但是他几乎都住进了加护病房，每天陪护工作不假他手，这完全不像是那个翘班成瘾的花花公子能做的事。  
所以，就流传出SI太子爷，Tony私生子传闻😂😂😂

“Mr.Stark⋯”少年看着男人熟练地解开自己的衣服，准备擦拭自己的身体，羞耻地脸都红透了。  
“No，kid！”男人伸出食指抵住他的小嘴，“call me darling。”  
眼前放大的脸让少年心跳加速，他曾经幻想过男人眼中倒映的人是自己，这一刻真的出现时，他又感觉像做梦。  
男人收回手指，轻轻吻上他的唇，那双会说话的大眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他，似乎想看他的反应，少年喉间溢出喟叹似的轻吟，眉目酸涩，他感觉自己的身体不争气地被这样一个动作点燃了。  
“Peter，哪里痛要告诉我。”结束了浅尝，男人满意于他的少年失神的反应，又轻又快地开始擦拭那白嫩又柔韧的身体。  
昏迷状态让男人服务没问题，现在少年意识清醒，想到要被看遍更擦完全身，光是想想他已经烫到像发烧。  
像是知道他在想什么，男人笑了一声，开始了每日例行工作。  
“嗯⋯”柔软的织物扫过前胸时，少年敏感地战栗了，胸前的红蕊以肉眼可见的速度化为挺立的艳红。  
男人没有停顿，擦完上身之后立即开始脱他的裤子。  
还不能动的少年羞得要冒气了，他试图闭上眼睛不看男人，以减轻难为情。  
关闭视觉后，因为蜘蛛感应，他的身体触觉敏锐到难以控制，男人擦过他每一块皮肤，每一个部位都分外清楚，他发出难耐的轻轻的哼声。  
“Oh，kid⋯求你别诱惑我了”男人发出挫败的叹息声，像没发现少年高高翘起的第三条腿一样，加快了手上的动作。  
正面擦完，男人帮他的少年翻了个身，继续擦背后。  
“这里果然伤的很重，痛吗？”  
少年左肩附近大片肌肤呈现出和其他地方不同的粉色，男人的手更轻地落下。  
“不会。”少年闷闷地回应。  
“这样趴一会好吗？”男人的声音似乎也和手上的力度一样，无比温柔。  
“嗯⋯”少年回他一个意味不明，尾音上扬的单音。  
当清洁完背部和腿，男人把他摆成侧躺分开他的臀，少年瑟缩了。擦过缝隙的织物仿佛也跟随着颤抖。  
就在少年放开他紧抿着的嘴唇，忍不住想叫出来时，男人扔了手上的织物，换另一块从阴囊擦向阴茎。  
“Hah⋯Mr.Stark⋯”抽气声陡然拔高成尖叫，泪光氤氲了少年的双眼，他全身肌肉僵硬，除此以外，仍不能很好地自控。  
“看吧，坏孩子要受到惩罚。下次还要一个人冲出去硬扛吗？”男人终于完成了任务，默默无声地长舒了一口气。  
“⋯”少年眼尾红红，倔强地唇又抿成一条线。  
“如果为你擦拭的人不是我一一”男人的手指滑过细致的小腿，紧实的大腿，柔韧的小腹，在挺立的小粉红上掐了一把，沿着锁骨上行到下巴，摩挲着少年的唇际，“你接受别人这样对你吗？ ”  
晶莹似要脱离少年的眼眶，他就那样定定地不屈地看着男人。  
“别说你会死，”男人双手撑在少年头部两侧，居高临下俯瞰他，眼睛里只有严肃。“一万种方法可以让你生不如死。”  
少年小小的喉结动了一下，却没有开口。  
“我想你需要冷静一下，好好想想。”  
就在要亲上的瞬间，男人抽身而退，病房的门在他身后关上。  
少年放任泪珠滚落脸颊。


End file.
